The HHS National Institutes of Health (NIH) will reimburse the HHS Office of Global Health Affairs (OGHA) for services in support of Fiscal Year (FY) 2008 bilateral and multilateral activities. HHS/OGHA is responsible for overall policy regarding and coordination of the Department's international health, social-welfare and family activities. The HHS/OGHA assessment is based on the increasing intersections between domestic and international work at HHS Operating Divisions. The assessment supports OGHA's role in the Department's expanding dialogue with foreign Governments and multilateral organizations on a range of policy and programmatic objectives, including, but not limited to, the challenges of import safety and implementing effective regulatory systems, the need to clear foreign bureaucratic hurdles for our research and development investments, the importance of innovation in health, and the role of public and private partners in strengthening health care. This also includes support for Health Attaches strategically located in U.S. Embassies and Missions aroung the globe, the costs for which including Embassy security and infrastructure costs, have risen in recent years. In FY 2008, HHS Health Attaches are located in France, Switzerland, India, China, VietNam, Brazil, Irag, and South Africa.